


xxv; Honey

by Theo_Thaur



Series: 31 Days of TUA Whump [25]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e01 Right Back Where We Started, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_Thaur/pseuds/Theo_Thaur
Summary: Whumptober 2020 submission. No 25. "I THINK I’LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKS": Disorientation, Blurred Vision, Ringing Ears.-----In 1963 with no memories, Vanya is hit by and subsequently cared for by a blonde lady in a pea-green blouse, who is nervous and quiet for the both of them.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: 31 Days of TUA Whump [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951234
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	xxv; Honey

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGERS: use/misuse of medication prescribed to someone else.

_xxv; Honey_

It hurt to try and remember the past, like nudging at a fresh wound, but still she tried. Vanya could recall stumbling to her feet, her head sore and mind scrambled. She'd hardly taken a few steps before a grey car slammed into her knee and a portion of her lower chest. Vanya hadn't seen it coming, and hadn't heard it either. There'd been this ringing in her ears, so strong that she couldn't think much of anything, not to mention hear a car. It had no visual register either, as if it had materialized out of nowhere. The only way Vanya could describe her world that morning was as if bubble wrap had been put around her whole head --ears included-- so that her vision was foggy and misshapen, echoing around in a blurry fishbowl texture. Her back had taken the initial pressure as she was knocked off her feet by the hood of the car at impact. Spikes of pain had risen against her spine as she slammed down, only to roll back onto her head the second time in memory. It all happened so fast. One second, the car was colliding with her body, and the next, the pain at her skull was brought up tenfold, her legs askew. 

There'd been leaves on the edge of the crowned road, where if it rained, they'd be carried off into gutters. She thought of the small, small bumps on the asphalt, the way her wrist had stretched out in front of her, against the road, fingers reaching out towards the cloudless sky. Vanya tried to move her eyes away from the leaves and the road, only to ease the pain on the side of her head. It was a monumental effort and she was only sure it worked because she saw more of that sky. A boy and a woman crowded her view, standing over her. Vanya didn't know how much time had passed, couldn't say she'd seen or heard them coming, and yet there they were. Vanya believed they looked rather angelic with the sun behind them, although their faces were blurry and she only really had a notion of what they looked like

The pain in her head dissipated only slightly, she closed her eyes once and then suddenly all was blurry, there were torsos of people passing by. Vanya was quite certain she was in a swing or something, before being put down. Laying on her side, the light suddenly hurt too much, coming in from all angles, and so she shut her eyes to try and get it to go away. 

\------*´｡*ﾟ

When she regained consciousness, the pain was the first thing that came to Vanya, harsh and overbearing, especially against her back and the sides of her head. The simple realizations that she was breathing, that her eyes were closed, came secondarily. Vanya tried to open her eyes, the room was all fuzzy and she had to blink a few times before the bumpy ceiling came into focus. Her knees still felt tender and they throbbed while her back seemed to threaten being crushed under the weight of the rest of her, but all of those pains below the neck were still much more distanced. Tired, stiff, Vanya stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't worried about where she was, it was just acceptable that she was there. Trying to figure where her body had ended up, that had just seemed like such a faraway thing. Vanya tried to wiggle her toes, and found that she still could, or at least she guessed so. She saw a door open and grimaced, the sound this generated grating against her ears. Vanya closed her eyes, everything was moving quickly and it made her feel sick. A hand pushed gently at her hair, tugging it away from her face, which she only sensed faintly. Vanya let it happen for some span of time, before her eyes finally opened again. A woman stood over her, blonde hair falling over her shoulder as she looked down. They made eye contact and the woman recoiled like she'd been caught doing something wrong, which Vanya didn't think was the case, and either way the movement in front of her was faster than she'd like. 

"I brought you some medicine, some…" the women trailed off, because Vanya lifted a hand, just slightly past the wrist and only a few inches above the mattress.

"Shhhh, shh," Vanya muttered, conscious to get that far, but also not aware enough to be embarrassed that slurred shushing was all she could get out. The woman nodded. 

"I'm going to sit you up, may I?" the woman asked, in a whisper. Vanya was glad she'd caught on quickly and was able to adapt. She attempted to nod in response, but it hurt and she wasn't sure it really worked. Regardless, a hand wedged between her shoulder blades, and Vanya did her best to hold her weight up and closed her eyes to ignore that the movement made her dizzy. Her pillow was moved so it sat against her back, which wasn't comfortable, but meant Vanya could fall against something, propped up instead of needing to support herself up. "I'm going to give you some Darvon and water. You don't have to take it, but it will help," the woman assured. Soon enough, the woman held up a capsule so Vanya could see it without turning over, though it took her a moment to realize she was supposed to look. Vanya opened her mouth, and the lady somewhat awkwardly put the pill on her tongue. A glass of lukewarm water was brought to her lips, and Vanya swallowed the medication down. "I'm staying here with you for now, I hope that's alright," she said, and Vanya looked out of the corner or her eye --which was hazy-- to see a figure sit down beside the bed, in a chair. She was wearing a pea-green top, a detail Vanya held onto for no reason. "My husband, Carl, got into a bit of trouble with a heavy door a week or so ago. ...I know Darvon wasn't prescribed to you, but I thought, shoot, it'd be wrong not to help. ...so worried when we saw you. ...want to do anything I can. Hopefully we can figure out who you were, where you were going dressed like that, with leaves in your hair…" her voice drifted in and out and Vanya did what she could to listen in case it was important --that was particularly to do with the fact that the lady seemed a little nervous, almost like perpetually giving bad news. But the pain did slowly fade, and so too did her energy, as Vanya drifted off into sleep. The rest of the world could wait, for now she was just content to lay in bed beside the rambles of a lady in a pea-green blouse. There in that room, at least everything could move slowly like honey, and not too loud. It was the best footing on the world she could ever recall having, which she decided with heavy eyelids.


End file.
